Fragmentos autoconclusivos
by Legolas3
Summary: Mini historias, con diferentes personajes, sentimientos y momentos; ligero slash, ligero drama.
1. Default Chapter

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Por el momento quiero escribir pequeños fragmentos, en los que me llega la inspiración para las series, espero que les gusten. 

**Momento de Decisión**

- Son tus amigos – la voz interior gritándole.

- Es mi vida a cambio- se grito a si mismo.

- Ellos siempre te apoyaron- otra vez el mismo argumento.

- Solo los use, necesitaba amigos poderosos- trato de convencerse.

- Entonces no cuentan esos recuerdos, las sonrisas, los abrazos, la compañía- la voz cargada de reproche.

- Solo son recuerdos; aprenderé a vivir sin ellos- las palabras naciendo en su mente; acallando su corazón.

- Confiaron en ti- grito como ultimo argumento.

- No debieron hacerlo- aseguro firmemente.

- ¿Es eso lo que harás?- un ultimo suspiro.

- Así es- un ultima decisión.

- No eres digno de ellos- un ultimo grito de frustración.

- Nunca lo fui- una amarga sonrisa- solo soy un cobarde.

- Un traidor- una triste afirmación que su propia mente le gritaba.

- Mi señor Voldemort; puedo entregarle a los Potter- unas palabras que marcarían su vida.

- Tenias razón, nunca fuimos dignos de ellos- ultimas palabras de la conciencia de un hombre que la relego.


	2. Clases de Historia de la Magia

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Por el momento quiero escribir pequeños fragmentos, en los que me llega la inspiración para las series, espero que les gusten. 

**Clases de Historia de la Magia**

Aburridas generaciones de estudiantes habían dormitado en esas sillas, vivo o muerto el profesor Binns conseguía dormir hasta el mas despierto.

En cada generación había uno que intentaba prestar atención, no dormirse y tomar notas; de esa persona dependían sus compañeros, llegada la hora de los exámenes.

Pero, apenas hacia un par de noches había sido luna llena, y Remus Lupin había luchado por mantenerse despierto y seguir escribiendo, la aburrida perorata del profesor; el cansancio venció y el joven licántropo apoyo la cabeza lentamente en el escritorio; a un lado del cuaderno de apuntes.

Sirius sonrió y salió de su amodorramiento; silencioso tomo el cuaderno y siguió escribiendo donde el otro muchacho había dejado de hacerlo.


	3. Un Recuerdo

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Por el momento quiero escribir pequeños fragmentos, en los que me llega la inspiración para las series, espero que les gusten. 

**Un Recuerdo**

El dolor, el miedo; todos en el primer recuerdo de su mente, la tristeza en la mirada de sus padres, con aquélla certeza de haber perdido a un hijo, aunque este no estuviera muerto.

Un recuerdo que marcaría su vida, el primero que vendría a él.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos solo, por que eres un licántropo?- la sonrisa sincera, y la amistad reiterada en voz de aquellos que llegaron a ser sus mejores amigos, sus confidentes.

Remus Lupin, supo que ese recuerdo reemplazaría a cualquier otro previo en su corazón.

No importaba que viniera, que recuerdos amargos se formaran después; ese sería el que atesoraría, el que lo mantendría con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar del dolor.


	4. Creencias

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

Nota2: Por el momento quiero escribir pequeños fragmentos, en los que me llega la inspiración para las series, espero que les gusten. Creencia 

Desde que la fatídica noche había pasado, las creencias que albergo cambiaron; antes creyó sinceramente en el cariño de las personas; ahora debía apartarse de ellas.

Pero ahí estaba esa creencia en su corazón, escondida; pero aun viva, la necesidad de sentirse querido.

Cuando los conoció a ellos supo, por que no había desaparecido, amigos que hicieron aflorar, lo que escondió esa noche; y la certeza de ser querido, sin importar que ocurrió aquella vez, quien era ahora.

En Hogwarts, retomaba esa creencia; en Hogwarts se volvía realidad; brillando detrás de las gafas de James, escondida en el acompañamiento silencioso de Peter, pero sobre todas las cosas en la luminosa sonrisa de Sirius; era querido, Remus lo sabia, y por eso era la etapa mas feliz de su vida.

No importaba que mañana sus creencias cambiaran, ese recuerdo perduraría, en su corazón, aguardando a ser revivido.


	5. Promesa1

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._ Promesa 

A quien se había negado la felicidad, la conoció a través de una sólida amistad; fueron los años mas felices de su vida, en los cuales pudo sonreír y aprender a hacerlo con total entrega, no solo aparentar la fuerza, sino tenerla.

En ese tiempo se escribió una promesa, en las palabras de amor de aquel amigo, que había llegado a ser mas; Sirius lo juro solemnemente, siempre lo amaría, siempre estaría ahí para el.

Fue la primera vez que rompió una promesa; las palabras cayeron en el vació junto con su corazón, doce años de reproche, soledad y rencor; por aquellas palabras que formaron ese amor, que no había sido mas que una mentira.

Confiado una vez mas, acepto dichoso la verdad; supo que aquel amor no estaba perdido; y Sirius hizo otra promesa; estaré siempre a tu lado, ya nada nos volverá a separar; palabras dichas nuevamente con voluntad y afirmadas en el brillo de sus ojos.

Ahora solitario en una casa vacía; con un futuro que había perdido toda luz; y poseedor de las palabras y juramentos rotos; Remus comprendió algo, amargamente sonrió; Sirius nunca había podido cumplir una promesa.


	6. Promesa2

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Promesa

Había prometido estar ahí y un Potter siempre cumple su palabra; los nervios del momento se sumaron a las dudad; ¿la maba realmente?; ¿cuándo esa obsesión y capricho se habían convertido en el profundo sentimiento, que lo traía a ese día?.

La quería si; pero su mente dudaba, con la certeza de un corazón en disputa; alguien mas había ocupado sus pensamiento, no solo ella, alguien a quien había querido, tan discreta y secretamente que nadie sabia, ni su mejor amigo, ni la persona a la que profesaba ese sentimiento.

Cuantas noches trato de negar aquello, cuantos días se deslumbro con la presencia de el.

Trato de creer que el resplandor de Lily, lo disminuiría, pero en ese preciso momento dudaba, a unos minutos de dar un gran paso en su vida; aparecía esa duda.

Y solo buscaba a esa persona, para asegurarse de hacer lo correcto, para destruir sus dudas de una vez y pararse con convicción al lado de Lily.

Pero; y si su corazón, le fijaba otro rumbo, si contemplaba tan arrebatador a aquel otro en sus pensamientos y ...

Lo descubrió, creyéndolo solitario, pero lo observo mejor, estaba dando últimos retoques a la corbata del padrino, Sirius le había pedido ayuda, sin duda, tan torpe, su mejor amigo, que no podía arreglarse la corbata solo.

Estuvo a un paso de empujar la puerta, decidido a hablar con Remus; cuando lo observo, dejando la corbata impecable y a Sirius, su mejor amigos, depositando un beso en los labios que él anhelaba; quiso entrar, gritar y sepáralos; pro que las dudas de su mente se aclaraban; pero en ese momento contemplo el rostro de Remus, de aquel que amaba; ahora lo sabia; vio una inmensa felicidad en su risa delicada, y un profundo amor en sus ojos.

James se alejó silenciosamente, ahórralo sabia , ahora no tenia dudas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, fue un ciego, no leyó las miradas cómplices entre esos dos; las caricias disimuladas las ignoro, las desapariciones furtivas.

Se uniría a Lily, trataría de amarla con la misma devoción con que enterraría ese amor que nunca seria correspondido; velaría por la felicidad de sus dos amigos.

Por que un Potter siempre cumplía sus promesas, aunque esta doliera en el alma.


	7. Promesa3

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Promesa

Se lo había prometido a si mismo tantas veces, lo odiaría toda la vida; buscaría la manera de humillarlo y al final destruirlo.

Por que era su rival, por que rechazo su amistad; por que tantos golpes había dado a su orgullo; por todos aquellos partidos de quidditch que le había ganado; por relegarlo a su sombra.

Una tras otra, esas afrentas habían envuelto su corazón; una tras otra esas capas se habían resquebrajado.

Contemplando al dormido joven a su lado, acariciando lentamente los negros cabellos, tan diferentes a los rubios suyos; sonrió, un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas; pero Harry Potter fue el único que hizo a Draco romper una.


	8. Deseo

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Deseo

Muchas veces había visto a otros niños tener tanto, que el quería no anhelar, pero ahí estaba deseándolo.

Cuando pequeño fueron cosas materiales, algún dulce, un juguete; como aquel robot luminoso que su primo recibió de manos de la odiosa tía Marge; tantas veces sin poder evitarlo, al contemplar sus manos vacías, deseo tener algo de eso.

Los años pasaron y con ellos llego un nuevo deseo; contemplando a los Weasleys, los regaños, las sonrisas, la complicidad entre ellos; deseo haber tenido una familia; una propia que lo amara; por que sabia que nunca seria realmente parte de la familia de su amigo, por mas que lo quisieran.

Sirius fue la esperanza de tener esa familia; y ahora cuando lo veía caer, deseo con todo su corazón que no fuera verdad, que abriría los ojos y el estaría ahí, actuando como un hermano mayor, siendo la familia que el anhelaba.

Las propias manos vacías, el dolor inmenso en los ojos de su antiguo profesor, le hizo darse cuenta de que un deseo mas, no se había realizado para el.

Lo supo en ese momento los deseos de Harry Potter nunca se realizarían .


	9. Odio

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Odio

Quieres creer con todo tu corazón, que el sentimiento que te inspiro todos estos años se mantiene firme en ti; quieres creer que lo único que tus ojos contemplan, al posarse en el, es a tu enemigo.

Pero tus ojos lo buscan, se posan con demasiada frecuencia en el, y no precisamente en busca de una burla, de una debilidad que explotar.

Y si antes te producía repulsión y tratabas de evitarlo, ahora te alejas, pues esa profunda atracción, esa necesidad de acercarte, te confunde, te vuelve loco.

Ya no sientes lo mismo, lentamente lo comprendes, lentamente te detestas por ello; ¿cuando cambio?, ¿cuando tu propia mente y corazón te traiciono?; ¿cuando tu boca dejo de obedecerte?,¿cuando dejaste de insultarlo?,¿ cuando dejaste de odiarlo?.

¿Cuando Draco Malfoy, el odio, por Potter, se convirtió en amor?.


	10. Angel

Ángel

¿Cómo otros pueden llamarlo criatura obscura, cuando para ti el es la luz?.

La perenne sonrisa en los labios, las eternas palabras de amor, la celestial visión de una mañana mas, en que puedes despertar a su lado.

No hay oscuridad en el, no cuando la luz del amanecer acaricia la delicada piel, donde las manos del amante se perdieron la noche anterior.

La luna necesita de su estrella, del sol, para brillar; su amado, un hijo maldecido por ella, lo tiene a él; no necesita la luz que el sol quiere depositar a su lado, no cuando su estrella personal se entrega a el, en intensos y eternos abrazos.

Remus no es una criatura obscura; Sirius, lo sabe; por que él, es su ángel; por que el lo salvo de esa oscura soledad, por que el le enseño a brillar.


	11. Carta de Amor

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._ Carta de Amor 

... "Se que te parecerá extraño, pero siempre te he observado, a lo mejor esta prohibido; a lo mejor me odiaras, pero no puedo callar mas, yo te amo Sirius; como nunca he amado en mi vida; si perdonaras mis defectos; quisiera escuchar una respuesta a mis afectos. Aguardare esta noche a orillas del lago, sinceramente; esperando y anhelándote, te ruego no menciones nunca mas esta carta; si me correspondes.

Re....us

Sirius se sorprendió por aquellas maravillosas palabras, que abrían sus ojos; la lechuza de Hogwarts que le había entregado la carta; no había podido evitar mojarse con al lluvia, y parte de la carta estaba ilegible, al igual que la mitad de la firma.

Re...us; solo podía ser una persona; así que Remus estaba enamorado de él, no eran suposiciones suyas, las miradas furtivas, los sonrojos.

Si el no se había armado de valor para confesarlo, Remus si.

El mismo Remus al que encontró camino del lago, el mismo al que detuvo con un beso que expresaba su sentir; el mismo con el que compartió su amor esa noche; recordando no mencionar la carta, seguramente a Remus le avergonzaba; y a el le apenaba, no haber sido el que se confesara.

Lo que Sirius nunca supo fue que Remus no se dirigía al lago; solo iba a la biblioteca a recoger los libros que había olvidado( que después recogió al día siguiente).

Y tampoco pudo saber, que Regulus se quedo toda la noche a orillas del lago; esperando con el corazón temblando, a aquel hermano al que amaba de una manera diferente.

Su amor se transformo en odio, cuando entendió que no era correspondido; y que seguramente su carta había sido rota o usada para reírse un buen rato de él.


	12. Pasión

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Pasión

Un licántropo se deja manejar por sus instintos, luna llena es el momento en que se libera y se deja arrastrar por la turbulencia de los sentimientos.

Los demás días, se tenia que controlar, hasta en la mínima de sus reacciones.

Una pareja, cambio sus perspectivas y sus establecidas costumbres; humano y lobo, se dejaban arrastrar sin restricción por esa inmensa pasión, el desbocado sentir.

Lentamente remitió, lo sintió, lo comprendió; la pasión se fue apagando, esa que era salvaje y descontrolada; dejaron de ser adolescentes manejados por hormonas.

Adiestraron esa pasión, crearon una nueva, una que se adapto a su amor que maduro, tanto como ellos.  
Cuando se acaba la pasión; Remus aprendió, nace la ternura, la convivencia y un sólido amor; aunque aun tenían las noches de luna llena; en que Moony y Padfoot volvían a ser unos adolescentes sin control.


	13. Perdón, Compasión y Vacio

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Perdón, Compasión y Vaci

Una alma errante en busca del perdón que nunca obtendría; del que el mismo sabia, no era merecedor; por que no podía arrepentirse de haber salvado su vida; no podía negar su propia naturaleza, si tuviera otra oportunidad, haría lo mismo; el no era un héroe, ni siquiera supo ser un amigo; por eso no aspiraba al perdón.

El sombrero se equivoco al ponerlo en Gryffindor, por que el no supo ganar el perdón.

Un alma reducida a la oscuridad; una vida que se quedo encerrada en las ganas de vivirse; sus sueños, esperanzas, ambiciones; no eran nada ya.

Tal vez fue el acto de compasión de ese amargo destino, el terminarlo todo; una vida que no podía encaminarse, que ya no tenia razón.

El velo, fue un acto de compasión, para el.

El sombrero se equivoco al ponerlo en Gryffindor, por que el solo se rindió a la compasión.

Un alma, que dejo un cuerpo; unos labios que no sabían sonreír mas que por inercia, un corazón que yacía en mil pedazos; unos ojos que no podían derramar una sola lagrima mas; un alma cansada que dejo atrás un cuerpo vació; lo ultimo que le quedaba había desaparecido, su alma deseando perderse detrás del mismo velo.

Sirius no le dejo nada, solo el vació, y cuanto dolía ahora.

El sombrero se equivoco al ponerlo en Gryffindor, por que el no era mas que un vació.


	14. Pastel de Cumpleaños

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Pastel de Cumpleaños

Hacia unos días había entregado una nueva información, un miembro de la orden había muerto por ello.

¿Quién seria el siguiente?, ¿condenaría a algún amigo?, esos pensamientos llenaban su mente.

Así que la fiesta lo sorprendió, no recordó su propio cumpleaños, pero sus amigos si.

James sonreía cantando al lado de Sirius, una canción burlista; mientras Lily y Remus cargaban el pequeño pero bonito pastel, con mas de veinte velas encendidas.

El pequeño Harry dormido en sus propios brazos, despertó con el ruido, para unirse a la celebración.

Contemplando los rostros sonrientes y confiados; sintió aun mas el peso de su conciencia; siempre había visto por el y solo por el.

Pero el deseo que pidió, cuando apago las velas, no fue para el.

Que no confíen, no permitas que confíen en mi; no quiero entregarlos a ellos, no me des las armas para hacerlo.

Los deseos de cumpleaños no se cumplen, lo supo cuando días después Sirius le pidió que fuera el guardián de Lily y James.


	15. Invierno y muñecos de nieve

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Invierno y Muñecos de Nieve

Detestaba el invierno, por muchas razones; el frió intenso, que especialmente calaba los huesos en las mazmorras; en su habitación de Slyterin. Además estaba la navidad, familias felices reuniéndose, epoca de paz y amor; eso que era una tontería; para el solo era epoca de fingir; su familia era solo una careta, que lucia peor en esas fechas; así que prefería quedarse, cuando eso era posible.

OH, y la principal razón de su odio; esos infames de Potter y sus amigos; los odiaba en primavera, verano y otoño; pero aun mas en invierno; cuando se armaban con bolas de nieve; cuando el era su blanco.

Y cuando cambiaban las batallas por muñecos de nieve que ellos hacían en armonía; le recordaban que el no tenia amigos; no para hacer un muñeco de nieve, los Slyterin no hacían esas cosas.

Creció, pero su odio no menguo; y así cada invierno su carácter era mas hermético y taciturno, pobre alumno que estuviera en su camino.

Potter, semejante a su padre; un cuadro que le recordó el pasado; otro Potter, otros amigos; pero el mismo cuadro de felicidad, elaborando uno de esos muñecos.

- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter, por hacer un muñeco de nieve, tan feo.

- Los tres jóvenes solo observaron sin comprender al oscuro profesor alejarse.

- Snape, esta perdiendo la cordura, cada día mas- susurro Ron.

- Yo creo que es la epoca- aventuro Harry.

Por una vez Severus Snape disfruto unos minutos del invierno; observo a unos Gryffindor que se dirigían a lanzar bolas de nieve dentro de la escuela (lo que estaba prohibido); parecía que disfrutaría un poco mas ese invierno.


	16. Un baile de Halloween

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Un baile de Halloween.

Fue en Halloween, fue en un baile; cuando al fin pudo atraer la mirada que tanto había buscado; cuando al fin aquella chica de la que se había enamorado, lo contemplo y acepto bailar; acepto perderse en una mágica melodía; que casualidad que tocaron una canción romántica; justo en ese momento; casualidad que debía a sus amigos, brindándole esa oportunidad.

Se perdió en esos ojos; y con las notas de fondo, con esa canción que se convirtió en su favorita, leyó en esos ojos, un sentimiento similar al suyo, en esos brillantes ojos verdes; aquellos por los que había caído rendido, y que le auguraban un inicio.

Llego en Halloween, también el momento de despedirse; y mientras James defendía con su vida a su familia; mientras caía en los fríos brazos de la muerte, escucho lejana esa música y quiso imaginar que tenía 16 años, que invitaba a Lily Evans a bailar y que ella no lo rechazaba por primera vez; que casualidad, que la canción hablara de un amor que debe decir adiós...


	17. Un compromiso y una ultima luna de miel

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Un compromiso y la ultima luna de miel.

La palabra lo aterraba, renunciar a un estilo de vida que había llevado; renunciar a esos momentos libres que ambos habían compartido.

Tal vez todo empezó con un juego, con una necesidad; con ellos si fue un del odio al amor en un instante; basto una mirada, para que todo terminara como fue y empezara como era.

Había perdido completamente la cabeza; le dio la espalda a todo; y se enfrento a sus propias creencias; por el amor que irradiaba en un par de ojos verdes.

Pero no sabia si estaba listo para el compromiso; y cuando ellos empezaron a hablar de eso, el mejor se escabullo; sabia que al rato esos ojos verdes, lo contemplarían con dolor; pero no le diría nada; por que Harry jamás le había pedido algo; solo una vez, cuando le suplico que regresara con vida de esa guerra.

Había regresado por el; el mismo Harry, había regresado por la misma causa.

Se detuvo; era un tonto; el compromiso ya existía, que mas daban unas palabras, unos papeles; su corazón y alma, ya se habían unido a Harry.

Esa misma noche tomo aquella que había sido, la mejor decisión de su vida; esa misma semana habían partido a una idílica luna de miel.

La isla seguía tan hermosa como el recordaba; habían pasado casi setenta años desde que vinieran.

En ese tiempo eran unos jóvenes, apenas saliendo de Hogwarts; con un futuro por delante, juntos y enamorados.

Ya no eran jóvenes; pero aun estaban profundamente enamorados; habían vivido ese tiempo a plenitud; Harry le había dado unos maravillosos hijos y compartían la alegría de sus nietos.

La vida había tomado ese rumbo; aun agradecía poder despertar cada mañana y contemplar el amor en esos ojos verdes.

En este lugar habían pasado su luna de miel; y a el habían venido a pasar la ultima; Harry estaba enfermo, que ironía que aquel mago poderosos que había derrotado al terrible Voldemort; estaba siendo vencido por una enfermedad simple, pero incurable entre muggles o magos.

Eran sus últimos días; por que cuando Harry cerrara los ojos; él, Draco Malfoy estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo.

El compromiso, los había unido en la vida y en la muerte; a donde Harry fuera; Draco lo seguiría, como aquélla vez con 18 años; que lo siguió a la guerra; al lado de un bando, al que no imagino pertenecer.


	18. Vacaciones extrañas

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Vacaciones extrañas.

...." Harry te amo, cásate conmigo...."- otra extraña lechuza con esas palabras; desde la mañana cientos de lechuzas habían llegado con cartas de similar contenido.

El tío Vernon, ya se estaba enfadando por la cantidad de ellas.

Pero el no podía detenerlas; ¿qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?.

... " Harry, te amo; siempre te he amado, Pott... ¡eh! Harry, cásate conmigo ... xxx Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, realmente.

..." Harry, te amo; siempre te he amado, Pott... ¡eh! Harry, cásate conmigo ... xxx Lucius Malfoy... PD: soy mejor que mi hijo.

- OH!, dios; esa locura se extiende.

... "Harry, te amo; siempre te he amado, Pott... ¡eh! Harry, cásate conmigo ... xxx Lord Voldemort.

Algo extraño, realmente extraño esta pasando; como siempre seria el ultimo en enterarse; vio el pilón de cartas; desconocidos, pero también conocidos; los Weasley, todos incluso la señora Weasley; Tonks, Ojo loco ( lo que hizo especialmente estremecer a Harry); varios mortifagos conocidos; pues si tenia una carta hasta del mismo Voldemort.

El colmo fue la carta de Dumbledore; ¿es que todo mundo se había vuelto loco?.

El tío Vernon fue quien le dio la respuesta al misterio ( claro sin saberlo); le dio el profeta ( que Harry había dejado de lado sin leer, y luego había perdido) , el tío lo valla confundió con el suyo, así que se lo devolvió con enojo.

No pida creerlo; la primera plana anunciaba que el Harry Potter, se había ganado el 1° premio en el mayor sorteo jamás realizado en el mundo mágico, el sorteo de Merlín, billones y billones de galeones.

Esas eran las vacaciones mas extrañas de su vida.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta; abrió diligentemente; todos aquellos que habían enviado cartas y muchos mas rodeaban la casa; a la que amenazaban con tirar; gritando que eligiera.

Harry contemplo; a bellísimas chicas a sus pies; a Cho con traje de baño; pero a quien jalo a su lado; fue al sexy y seductor rubio; su elección era Draco Malfoy; y en medio de un inmenso beso, la gente comenzó a perseguirlos.

Harry despertó de pronto; aun tratando de correr en su cama; todo había sido un sueño, un muy extraño sueño.

Se relajo y cerro los ojos; para abrirlos al instante... ¿había escogido a Malfoy, y lo había besado?... – no pudo dormir en toda la noche, ni el resto del verano.


	19. Abrigo para una calida noche

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Abrigo para una cálida noche.

Durante años tuvo frió, no físico tal vez; pero de alguna manera; por mas que se cubriera no podía alejarlo; un estremecimiento subía por sus pies y pronto sentía esa frialdad en su cuerpo.

No se lo comento a sus padres; bastantes problemas les había dado ya con su condición; como para ahora decirles que tenia frió.

Todas las noches se envolvía pesadamente; aun las noches cálidas; pues si no el frió que lo helaba hasta los huesos; no lo dejaría dormir.

Un día el frió se fue; en el momento en que él entro a su cama; el calor se instalo en su corazón; en el encontró el abrigo indicado, que le falto esos años; en Sirius, quien era su abrigo para las noches frías de invierno o su abrigo para una cálida noche de verano.

Nunca creyó volver a sentir el frió; pero cuando Sirius fue llevado a Azkaban; las noches se tornaron insoportables, otra vez , para Remus; pues el había comprendido, que era una rendija de su corazón, el que dejaba entrar ese frió; una parte que faltaba, que solo Sirius podía llenar.


	20. cumpleaños y gelatina rosa

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Cumpleaños y Gelatina Rosa.

Podían estallar veinte bombas fétidas; podía el comedor llenarse de ranas, ratones o cucarachas; que eso fue la ultima vez.

Y aun cuando el quedara en medio, sonreiría, y no le importaría; por que era feliz, por que tenía amigos, por que era la etapa mas feliz de su vida y por que era su cumpleaños y esa era la manera extraña de festejarlo de sus amigos.

- Un merodeador no recibe solo regalos, pastel y dulces- solía decir para excusarse James.

¡OH!, no- agregaría Sirius con tono cómplice, mientras cubrían de pies a cabeza a todo Slyterin de gelatina rosa.

- Festeja a lo grande- diría Peter, mientras se encaminaran al despacho de su jefe de casa .

Y Remus sonreiría, que importaban los castigos si sus amigos festejaban así su cumpleaños; si sus amigos estaban ahí; y el sonreiría de nuevo, pues era dichoso; muy dichoso.


	21. Las Esmeraldas que me conquistaron

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._ Las Esmeraldas que me Conquistaron 

Como las hojas del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado; no, las hojas no brillan, no con ese verde especial; definitivamente es como las esmeraldas; si ese brillo es tan esplendoroso como el de esas bellas joyas; y yo aquí me pierdo otra vez, horas contemplándola, sin poder acercarme, temeroso pues ella me detesta, no se en que momento nos volvimos enemigos, si al principio no me importo y la fastidie aun mas, pero lentamente me di cuenta, por primera vez estaba enamorado y tenia que ser de la persona que jamás me corresponder�, y mientras la espió como cada atardecer, yo sentado en la rama del mismo árbol; deseo que algún día esas esmeraldas brillen de una manera especial, para mi y solo para mi; y tal vez ese día tallare nuestros nombres juntos en este árbol, una J y una L entrelazadas como nuestras vidas, por que esas son las esmeraldas que me conquistaron.

Como las hojas del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado; no, las hojas no brillas, no con ese verde especial; sin duda es como las esmeraldas, si ese brillo esplendoroso es como el de esas joyas, pero en el es un brillo cálido, y yo aquí me pierdo otra vez, horas contemplándolo, sin poder acercarme, temeroso, pues él me detesta; se que nos volvimos enemigos, y al principio no me importo y continuamente lo fastidie; pero lentamente me di cuenta, por primera vez estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado, y tenia que ser la persona que jamás me corresponder�, y mientras lo espió como cada atardecer; yo sentado en la rama del mismo árbol, deseo que algún día esas esmeraldas brillen de una manera especial, para mi y solo para mi, y apoyo mis dedos en la rama y siento una marca tallada; ¿siempre me he preguntado si alguien observo aquí al amor prohibido¿ si estas iniciales talladas fueron por alguien en su misma situación¿será un día, posible, tallar una D y una H en el mismo lugar, y es que esas son las esmeraldas que me conquistaron.


	22. Mi ultima palabra antes de morir

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Mi ultima palabra antes de morir.

Siempre leí en las grandes novelas, que tanto te gustaban, el heroísmo del ultimo instante; el valor del protagonista al morir por los suyos; al caer dramáticamente y con una voz sosegada y llena de paz, pronunciaba sus ultimas palabras, tu quien siempre te controlabas, no podías evitar alguna lagrima silenciosa; es que yo respetaba, por que llorabas por esas conmovedoras palabras del héroe. Y yo me pregunte¿si tendría una muerte heroica¿si caería defendiéndote¿y si en el ultimo momento pronunciara unas escogidas palabras, las ultimas con que enaltecería mi amor.

Siempre tuve la convicción de un héroe; de que todo seria igual que un libro, nosotros los buenos, ganaríamos al villano; y si tal vez hubiera una perdida; esa persona moriría defendiéndose hasta el ultimo suspiro y no lo lloraríamos mas que con lagrimas de orgullo.

La realidad fue brusca; James y Lily murieron y no fue heroico y si dolió inmensamente; el villano no fue derrotado y si nos daño inmensamente, el dolor de la traición no conllevo una abnegación; tu y yo no tuvimos el reencuentro amoroso y lleno de disculpas que solíamos leer; las circunstancias hicieron que nos reencontramos; pero no éramos poco mas que fragmentos de lo que fuimos; ya no creíamos que el amor todo lo podía; ya éramos prácticamente desconocidos; y aunque tardamos, recuperamos la amistad, la confianza resquebrajada y las cenizas de nuestro amor.

Pero llego un enfrentamiento, no fue el final; y la muerte que vino a mis ojos no fue heroica, no llego por salvarte, solo llego absurda como real; y tan rápida que si caí; pero no tuve en mente unas ultimas palabras, no pude despedirme y cerrar el capitulo de mi existencia como un héroe, con la resignación en los ojos; y si me fue posible pensar algo, es que mi ultima palabra antes de morir, hubiera sido para ti.


	23. Perder para ganar

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Perder para Ganar

Los fragores de la batalla se apagaron, el mundo mágico celebro la destrucción definitiva del dark lord a manos del celebre héroe.

El profeta pronto hizo eco de todas aquellas historias, de todos los testimonios de aquellos que habían o decían haber conocido al niño que vivió, al salvador. Todos guardaban silencio a mi alrededor, todos aquellos sobrevivientes los mas cercanos a nosotros; todos en conocimiento del secreto, de cómo dos enemigos, se habían vuelto primero amigos y después amantes, un Malfoy y un Potter, algo que parecía imposible.

Las perdidas eran muchas, pero ellos solo callaron cuando decidí irme, alejarme de todo, y comprendieron que necesitaba marcharme sin explicaciones; por que ellos sabían que en esa batalla yo tuve que perderlo, para que el mundo ganara.

Así sin mediar mas resistencia me alejé de Hogwarts, de todos los miembros de la orden que sobrevivieron, de todos aquellos que por una u otra razón habían empujado a Harry a esa batalla, obligándolo a aceptar un destino escrito por otros.

Elegí ya hace mucho tiempo este lugar, alejado del mundo mágico; apenas cercano a una pequeña ciudad muggle, una hermosa cabaña enclavada en una playa poco frecuentada.

Apenas deje las maletas y corrí a abrazar a quien me esperaba ahí; apenas algunas cicatrices marcaban su cuerpo; pero aquella por la que fue conocido, había desaparecido con la muerte del lord; por que la verdad era que solo yo sabia que el mundo había perdido a su salvador, para que yo ganara a Harry, mi Harry.


	24. Tutor innecesario

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Fragmentos inspirados en alguna palabra._

Tutor Innecesario

Potter, retumbó el grito nuevamente en el aula de pociones, cuando el caldero en que estaba trabajando, comenzó a emanar un vapor azul.

Así que Snape lo castigo por quinta vez en la semana, era un suerte que el sábado y domingo no tuvieran pociones; sino pasaría toda la semana con Snape gritándole.

Nuevamente se acerco al aula vacía, donde este tutor que Snape le había asignado, estaría esperándolo; como cada día de esa semana, la quinta que pasaba con ese tutor.

Al principio había rezongado, pues de los jóvenes mas competentes en pociones; hubiera preferido a Hermione; pero poco después había cambiado de opinión; y apoyaba la sabia decisión de su odiado profesor.

¿Qué fue esta vez- pregunto el joven moreno al rubio que lo esperaba con una sonrisa- déjame adivinar¿vapor azul, en una poción curativa?; ya se¿cambiaste mis alas de insecto por alas de Doxy?.

- Vaya, Harry, has mejorado bastante- sonrió el rubio con una de sus mas seductoras sonrisas- si pudiste reconocer ese error; entonces no veo necesario hacer esa poción; ya que te hubiera quedado perfecta sin mi intervención- el rubio deposito un breve beso en los labios del moreno.

- Draco¿te das cuenta que hay otras maneras de vernos, que no incluyan el que Snape me grite y baje puntos a gryfindor- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro, pero esta manera es interesante- Draco sonrió.

- Cuando le dirás a Snape, que eres un tutor innecesario.

- Ya veremos, tal vez, cuando me aburra de este lugar- Draco señalo el aula de pociones.

¿Alguna fantasía con los salones de clase- Harry apenas podía coordinar sus ideas.

- Bueno¿no te gustaría recibir tutoría en transformaciones- pregunto Draco separándose levemente de esos labios amados.

¿qué- Harry se sorprendió levemente.

- He visto un taburete muy interesante, frente al escritorio de la profesora- susurro Draco con malicia picara.


End file.
